tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Overlord
:Overlord is a Decepticon Self Contained Nomadic Assault Machine. Autobots quake in fear when Overlord thunders on to the battlefield. This towering warrior is an amalgamation of the deadliest Decepticon weaponry known, armed with laser blasters and grenade launchers in his stomach, and the terrifying ability to prevent the wounds he inflicts upon his opponents from healing. He is even equipped with an internal arms factory. Overlord is formed from two individual vehicles, a tank and a jet, which combine together to form his colossal robot mode, a heavily-armed advance base, or a larger jet capable of space flight. Description :Overlord is huge, heavily-armored, and even more heavily-armed. He's principally blue in his chestplate, bracers and greaves, with white cladding on his arms and legs, purple exhaust vents on his shoulders, and a blue helmet with a pronounced central crest. His eyes are red, and they glow with a a malignant, gleeful sort of hate, especially when he's excited or angry. :...You should probably run. History MUX History Overlord visited Antares 3 and left a path of destruction in his wake. In 2018, Overlord returned to Cybertron, and as one of his first actions he led an attack against the besieged Autobots at Valvolux. After Overlord did significant damage to the enemy defenses, Squadron X absorbed the counter-attack to protect their new commander. Fang was killed in the process. Logs/Posts 2018 May 21 - Response: Valvolux You put too high a value on your rank and file, Shockwave. It is the job of the lowly infantry and aerial drones to die so that success can be achieved. If the Autobots balk at the carnage, then that just makes our job that much easier, doesn't it? If you want Valvolux taken, then we'll take it. If our casualties run high, so will the Autobots', and success will make up the difference. And if you need air support -- well, I think I can oblige you. In case you haven't extrapolated from this message, I'm back from abroad -- at least for the time being. It's good to be home. At least... it's good for me, to be home. *chuckles* Overlord, out. May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. May 22 - After-Action And that, Shockwave, is how it's done. For the lives of some foot soldiers I've flung open the gates to Valvolux for you. Isn't this so much more *thrilling* than bland combat calculations? You're welcome. Overlord, out. May 23 - Overlord Invitational begin message Hello, Cybertronians at home and on... eh. What was the name of that moist, muddy little planet? Earth? Earth. Mm. Yes. Hello, Cybertronians at home and on Earth. I have recently returned home after many, many years abroad. Some of you may know me... some of you may need to be REMINDED of exactly who I am. My name is Overlord. Doubtless you've encountered many different sorts of Decepticons during the war, with differing military specialties, roles tasked them either by dint of their abilities or by the foresight of Megatron -- my specialty is making an example of those who challenge the will of Megatron. Some of your Autobot veterans will be able to tell you what that means. You'll see it firsthand soon enough. But what I really, truly adore... is the spectacle of combat. The THRILL of bot on bot violence. Is there anything more revealing of our true natures than the life-or-death struggle, anything that energizes the spark more than the roar of the bloodthirsty crowd? I don't think so. For those of you who aren't paying attention, I fought Grimlock... who I believe is widely acknowledged as the Autobot Champion, the mightiest among you who isn't a gestalt or Omega Supreme or something ELSE cheaty -- and I was not impressed. Quite frankly, you should be embarrassed. Quite frankly, WE should be embarrassed. All these ages of war and that lumbering scrap-heap is the fiercest warrior you can field? Disgraceful. Thats why I'm announcing that I will accept any challenge from an Autobot champion at any place, any time. Call it the "Overlord Invitational." If you can beat me in a one-on-one challenge, I will give you a special gift. If you lose... well. I get the joy of sending you to Optimus Prime one piece at a time. Eventually he'll get enough of them to rebuild you. I'm waiting... but I'm not known for my patience. If you don't step up, I might just go looking for you. Your old veterans can tell you what happens when I have to do THAT, too... ah-hah. Hah! Hahahahahahahahahaha~ end message May 30 - "We Are War Machines" Overlord and Shockwave discuss philosophy while planning the Autobots' destruction at Valvolux. Notes *On the MUX, Overlord is a massive Duocon, rather than a Godmaster. *Overlord's theme music Foreign names *''Mandarin:'' Bàwáng (China, 霸王, "Overlord"), Chāozài (China, 超载, "Overload") Players Overlord was played by CurryUdon until 2019, when he was taken over by Dunmurderin. References External links *Powermaster Gigatron's tech-specs at TFW2005.com ::*''More information on Overlord at TFU.info'' Category:Decepticon bases Category:Decepticon_Command Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Dimension hoppers Category:Emperors Category:Decepticons Category:Duocons Category:Multi-component Transformers Category:SG-Decepticons